Tales of a Mortal
by Sand-iva
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is coming. Unaware of the rising forces of the Dark Lord, a boy with special case transferred to Hogwarts in attempt to rebuild his life. With his arrival, a past mistake came back to haunt our Heroes. What secret could this new student be hiding, and for what reason? Will his presence changed the course of history? This is the tale of a Mortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction, I do not own any of Harry Potter's characters, story line, and the universe surrounding it.**

 **Set during Book 4: Goblet of Fire.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Vision

 _"When light rays reflect off an object and enter the eyes through the cornea, you can then see that object._

 _The cornea bends, or refracts, the rays that pass through the round hole of the pupil. The iris opens and closes, making the pupil bigger or smaller. This regulates the amount of light passing through._

 _The light rays then pass through the lens, which changes shape so it can further bend the rays and focus them on the retina. The retina, which sits at the back of the eye, is a thin layer of tissue that contains millions of tiny light-sensing nerve cells. These nerve cells are called rods and cones because of their distinct shapes._

 _Cones are concentrated in the center of the retina, in an area called the macula. When there is bright light, cones provide clear, sharp central vision and detect colors and fine details._

 _Rods are located outside the macula and extend all the way to the outer edge of the retina. They provide peripheral or side vision. Rods also allow the eyes to detect motion and help us see in dim light and at night._

 _These cells in the retina convert the light into electrical impulses. The optic nerve sends these impulses to the brain, which produces an image."_

The recording stopped.

A raven haired boy stood up from the sofa, grabbing a pair of sunglasses that was just sitting on the nightstand, a ghost of a smile appeared on his flat expression. The way Muggles explains everyday things always piqued his interest. Their ability to use whatever methods they can find to search for answers to the unanswered, keeps pushing the boundary of possibility, never failed to fascinate him.

Human anatomy is just one of his favorite subjects.

He thinks it's fascinating how our body works. Every-tiny-bit of our organs needs to work perfectly for it to function the way they should. And for most of us, it has been doing so with flawless score throughout our life. How something can maintain its perfectness for so long, is beyond him. He also finds it funny, and at the same time _scary_ , to think that all you need is 1 dysfunctional muscle in your heart to get a deadly heart attack.

"Sir, Mr. Archambault is already waiting outside" a female voice broke his train of thought. A woman in her mid-20s, wearing a black suit, with her red hair tied into a bun, standing in the door frame.

"Thank you Maria, I'll be there in a moment." The boy replied with a smile. He buttoned the last button on his shirt before he finally makes his way to the front porch.

Once he's there, he is greeted by a man that looks to be in his mid-50s. Seeing him coming, the old man in a suit straightened up his posture.

"Shall we be going now, Master Adrien?" the man asked. His name is Abel Archambault, a Gentleman's Gentleman, or as most people call it, Butler.

The two are heading to the King's Cross by car, the rain was coming down harder than ever.

"Are you sure about this, Sir?" said Abel, who is sitting on the driver seats, his eyes looking at Adrien from the rear view mirror. His deep voice filled with hesitance.

"Of course I'm sure Abel… I haven't gone to an actual school for ages." He answered.

"Well, I'm sure there's nothing that that school can teach you, more than what you can learn here…" Abel said.

"Maybe, but there are actual people at that school…" Adrien stated.

The older man just sighed hearing his answer. He can understand that the boy is in need of social interaction after three years of home-schooling, it's just that Adrien's state makes him worry about the boy's ability to attend a proper school.

But that doesn't matter now, Adrien's decision is already final, he's going to continue his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry.

"Are you absolutely certain about this, Sir? I've heard English kids these days have quite a nasty attitude. Compared to here, French kids are more… virtuous" said Abel again, still trying to convince his master to change his mind. They've arrived at King's Cross station and are now walking among the crowd.

"Pfftt… Abel, you didn't raise me to be a weakling. I'm sure I can take care of myself just fine" Adrien sniggered.

"Even their choice of cover-up is absolutely primitive! Yeah, just go THROUGH the pillar between platform 9 and 10 to get to platform 9 ¾, at the most crowded station in England! Absolutely genius! No Muggles will ever notice that!" Abel said sarcastically just when they got to the designated pillar.

"Abel old man, why so grumpy? You're just adding more wrinkles to your face" Adrien said.

The older man sighed, "I'm sorry Sir… I think I'm just worry, it's all…." He said.

"Like I said, there's nothing you need to worry about. I'm 16, besides, I wouldn't decide to go to Hogwarts if I wasn't sure about it" Adrien said reassuringly.

The pair went through the pillar as discreetly as they possibly could, by casually leaning against the barrier and slid sideways through it once nobody notices. And suddenly… platform 9 ¾ is in front of them.

They are greeted by The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which many people appeared like a ghost.

Adrien bid Abel goodbye, before he proceeds to walk into the train. The old man sighed after seeing the boy go, knowing that he will not see him for a year, god knows what's going happens during that time.

Adrien guides himself through the aisle, looking for a compartment with no one in it. The crowded train filled with Hogwarts students made nobody realized his presence there, nor do they hear the sound of a white, aluminum stick made contact with the train's wooden interior. After walking for a while, he finally found an empty compartment on the farthest back. He sat down and leaned back, thinking about what studying at Hogwarts going to be like. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep.

* * *

He slept soundly throughout the ride, the only thing that woke him up being a sharp sound of the train whistle, indicating that it has arrived at the destination. The first thing he noticed is the sound of the pouring rain. It seems like the weather hasn't calmed down since they depart.

While the rest of the Hogwarts's students quickly get off the train, Adrien didn't move an inch from where he sits. He is waiting for someone to meet him at the station.

The wait felt longer than it actually is, but once he is certain that he's the only one left on the train, he stood up from his seat and proceed to get off the train. The rain is still pouring, he opened the small umbrella before he stepped out of the train.

Just a few seconds after he set his foot on Hogwarts's Station stone floor, a figure appeared from the shaded part of the station. An old man wearing a grey robe and a tassel hat.

"Good evening, Mr. Dumbledore" Adrien greeted him.

Dumbledore smiled, "Good evening Mr. Allaire, I'm sure the ride was pleasant?" he said. Adrien's face formed a small smile hearing the way the older man addresses him.

"I'm glad that I can take a wonderful nap" Adrien said, his smile grew wider.

The man he's talking to is known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards of their time. But Adrien is more familiar with him as a close friend of his father.

"Sorry to make someone like you to come all the way down here just to pick me up, especially on this kind of weather." Adrien continued.

"No need to apologize, it's the least I should do. Your father was… a dear friend of mine" Dumbledore said.

"Still, thank you. I'm sure you know why I asked for this." Adrien said.

"No explanation needed Mr. Allaire, I can still remember my first day at Hogwarts" the headmaster simply said with a small chuckle.

The two get on the horseless carriage that has been waiting for them, not wanting to stay outside in this weather for any longer, and a few moments later, it's rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

Everyone has already in the Great Hall, Dumbledore left Aiden's side to be on the Headmaster seat while he is waiting behind the giant door, waiting for his name to be called.

He patiently stood outside, hearing all the new student being sorted into the House that suited them. Just before that, he could hear someone singing a song about the Houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He wonders which house he's going to be in.

"Whitby, Kevin" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last first grader has finally been sorted. Most students already have a fork and a knife in their hands, waiting for Dumbledore to give them the go-ahead and begin eating. Dumbledore got to his feet, alas, Dumbledore gave a different announcement.

"Now that all the 1st grader has been sorted, we still have one more student whose class has yet been determined. I'm happy to announce you, that we have a transfer student, and he will be joining us as a part of the 6th grade. Mr. Adrien Allaire!" Dumbledore announced.

Adrien walked into the great hall from the giant door, everybody went silent. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of a white cane hitting the floor, and some pretty audible whispering among the students.

Adrien expected this much, with his state, there are just no possible way his transfer here would be perfectly casual and without making any commotion. After all, it's not every day you see a blind wizard.

* * *

He still remembers it, the time when the world turned black for him. Though… everything happened so quickly, he remembered it as a bit of a blur. People wearing skull masks and black hood, the smokes, the screams, a streak of light flung him across the room. And suddenly, everything turns black.

He was sure that he's dead. Though, he never knows if ones would be aware when they are facing their deaths. No, he still felt his skin touching his surroundings, he could hear everything around him, _every single scream_.

He just sat there, as if he's in some sort of a trance. He was actually waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel, but even that never appeared in his eyes. Nothing appeared in his eyes.

He slowly rubbed his eyes with his fingers, opened his eyelids as wide as he can, but nothing. He can only feel the warm liquid flowing from them, he can only hear the blurry words a man said to him under all the screaming and explosions, he can feel his body being lifted by someone, just before they apparated.

It has been 3 years since that day. The day Adrien lost his vision, along with his family. It was Abel that _apparated_ him to the safest place, his family private mansion in England. He was told that Death Eaters raided his house in search of his father's work. Adrien is certain that they won't find what they're looking for, but that didn't change the fact that those demons killed his family.

A few times at the psychiatrist is probably what made him able to keeps his sanity after going through such experiences. Well, that… and some sleeping pills.

* * *

The feeling of some kind of fabric touching his head is what broke his train of thought. An old and worn out looking wizard hat has been placed on his head.

"Hmm… interesting… it's been a while since the last time I sort a 6th grade…." The sorting hat said to Adrien.

"Allaire, Adrien… You certainly have much more than you let out…. You have greatness running in your blood, yet you lack the confidence to be a Slytherin. You're a hard worker, but wouldn't be fitting to be sorted to Hufflepuff. You are incredibly smart, that much is for sure, yet you lack the pride to become a Ravenclaw. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, but the flame that burns in your heart has been losing its light…" The sorting hat muttered.

"So I'm basically too average, is that what you're trying to say?" Adrien said half-jokingly.

"Contraire! It's always hard to sort an older student since experiences have shaped their mentality, but you're a unique case" The hat said.

Aiden sighed, "Just put me in Gryffindor…" he said.

"Is that your choice? Then, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

The dead-silent room is suddenly filled with the loud cheer from the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter one, which is basically just a character introduction… There will be more dialogue on the next chapter, also interaction with canon characters.**

 **This is one of the many stories that have been sitting on my hard drive for a pretty long time now, and I just had the motivation to actually complete the first chapter recently. But to be honest, now that I just finished editing this chapter, I became unsure about the OC I'm making. But I guess we'll see.**

 **Please tell me what you think about it in the review!**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Night

…

Adrien sighed, "Just put me in Gryffindor…" he said.

"Is that your choice? Then, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

The dead-silent room is suddenly filled with the loud cheer from the Gryffindor table.

…

* * *

The head boy of the Gryffindor house took the courtesy to guide him to the Gryffindor table. Adrien sat down with the rest of the students at the Gryffindor table, gazing at the giant piece of furniture and smile. One of the reasons why he chose Hogwarts among many other schools is due to the fact that the whole building is practically an ancient relic. Almost every-tiny-bit of it contains magic, including the magical plates and bowls in front of him that automatically filled with food.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. He smiled with his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I only have two words to say to you," He said, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

Everyone cheered hearing the announcement they've been begging for since they got off the train.

"Oh, let me help you with that" a voice said to him. The girl must've noticed his empty gaze at the table.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I got this" he declined politely. He took a slice of juicy steak and began to eat it quietly. Though , it seems like a group of students sitting near him have a different idea of table manner.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said someone with muffled voices, his mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know… There was trouble in the kitchens earlier" This time, it's the voice of an old man.

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said a different muffled voice.

"Peeves, of course," the old man said again.

"Who's Peeves?" Adrien asked, his plate is already empty, he figured it's a good idea to get to know the people he's going to spend his school year with. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't mean to barge in…" he apologized.

"Not at all, you must be the transfer student! I believe we haven't been introduced properly, my name is Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or as most people refer me to, Nearly Headless Nick." the old man said. He has the appearance of an aristocrat from the late middle age, only much greyer and see-through.

"E-excuse me?" Adrien asked again, not sure if he heard the name correctly.

"He's the Gryffindor House Ghost, there are some ghosts inhabits this castle." Said the bushy haired girl from earlier, saying it as if it's a normal thing.

"Right…" Adrien simply nods.

Nearly Headless Nick explained, "You see, Peeves is also one of the ghosts living here, one with the nastiest attitude! Take an example from today, he wanted to attend the feast. Well, it's quite out of the question, he's utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council, the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance, but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"The Bloody Baron is Slytherin House Ghost, he's the only one at Hogwarts who could really control Peeves" explained the girl again.

Adrien nods again, "I see, and you are...?"

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Harry Potter." Said a boy with jet-black hair and wearing a round-rimmed glasses sitting across him. A hint of slight surprise appeared for a quick moment in Adrien's face, after all, no one in Europe never heard about the boy who lives.

"R'n W'sley" said another boy sitting next to Harry, he has a ginger hair and freckled face… and his mouth still full with meat loaf. He swallowed his food and repeated himself "Ron Weasley".

"Pleasure to meet all of you, I hope we could get along well" Adrien said with a smile.

"Hey, did you see the Quiditch World Cup fina-OW!" only for his side to be smacked by a book before he could finish. Hermione just shook his head with his friend's utter lack of sensitivity.

An amused grin appeared on Adrien's face, but to be frank, he didn't mind the question at all, "No, I didn't get the chance to see it. Who won?" He asked.

"Ireland won!" Ron answered, still not losing his excitement.

"Ah… thought so, the Bulgarian team still has lots to catch up if they ever want to win the world cup." Adrien said. "Anyway, what did this… _Peeves_ did tonight?" He turned his attention to Nearly Headless Nick.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something, what did he do in the kitchen?" Ron added.

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits-"

 _Clang._

"Merlin!" Adrien exclaimed. Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread over the tablecloth, the thick, orange liquid dripping from the table onto Adrien's black robe, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves _here_?" she said, staring at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at _Hogwarts_?"

Nearly Headless Nick was looks surprised at her question, "Certainly, the largest number in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred." He said.

Hermione stared at him. "But they get paid? They get holidays, don't they? And-and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?" she blurted.

Her line of questions made the nearly headless ghost so baffled, his head flopped off. Dangling on what's left on the skin and muscle around his neck.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back where it's supposed to be, securing it with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

The bushy haired girl looked down at her hardly touched food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh c'mon 'Ermione" said Ron, mouth full with Yorkshire pudding. He swallowed. "Look what you did to the Adrien's robe" he said.

And only then, Hermione realized the mess she just made. She apologized over and over to him, not wanting the new student to think badly og the students of Hogwarts, especially one from Gryffindor house. But he assured her that it's fine. It was a rather funny sight, seeing the bushy hair danced up and down following Hermione's repeated bows.

Adrien simply took out his wand and point it to his robe, " _Tergeo_ ". And just like that, all traces of the pumpkin juice are gone from his robe.

Moments after that, the foods are already cleaned off from the plate and not even a crumb of bread are left, (All the while Adrien forced to listen to Hermione's silently muttering something along the lines about slave labor) Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices." Said Dumbledore, as he listed out some basic rules and prohibition that has always been mentioned every year, along with some new ones, but the last part of the announcement is one that no one had expected.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy. But I am sure you will also enjoy it. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But before Dumbledore can finish his sentence, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall flung open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, who is suddenly, and dramatically, brightly shined by a fork of lightning that flashed across the enchanted ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up to the teachers' table.

Another lighting flashed to expose the man's badly disfigured face, scars are filling his face, and the shape of his skull that has been badly dislocated on some part are clear to the eyes since it's only covered by thin layers of muscle and skin. But the most terrifying part would be his left eye. It's moving ceaselessly without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side.

Adrien was probably the only students in the room that didn't gasp or flinched a little bit. Though no one knows if he would also give the same reaction suppose that he could see what the others are seeing.

The man shook Dumbledore's hand whilst also whispering something to his ear, and sat down. Helping himself with a plate of sausages.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

None of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore, a giant sitting on one of the staff table named Hagrid, and Adrien. But the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and all three stopped fairly quickly.

"His face, it's badly… disfigured" Hermione whispered to Adrien. "What happened to him?" she said again, "What happened to his _face_?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching moody with fascination.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament Will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said a student loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er- but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." And Adrien decided to do just that.

Triwizard Tournament, saying that that name sounds familiar to him is an underestimation, especially when he only have heard it thousands of times from his parents. His father especially excited whenever he talked about this, saying that he never passed the chance to watch it! It's an event where three largest schools of wizardry in Europe compete against each other, well, until of course it was discontinued due to the amount of casualty it costs.

Adrien wish his father is here to see it being held again.

" _Death toll?"_ Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. Dumbledore just mentioned the part where the tournament is deadly.

"Well, the tournament involves some very dangerous tasks, even though only the best of the best from every school allowed to compete… death is just inevitable." Explained Adrien.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore said, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger." For some reason the reassurance didn't entirely calmed down Hermione's anxiety.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contender in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." And with the announcement of the prize, almost everyone in the hall cheered with enthusiasm. As if everyone has forgotten the fact that the tournament is known for bringing death toll.

"I'm going for it!" exclaimed a tall ginger boy.

Alas, the ginger boy, and most of the other students must meet with disappointment when Dumbledore announced that only students in the age of seventeen and older can compete.

"… And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" The headmaster said.

All the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. Adrien grabbed his white cane and bid good night to the trio as they are off to meet their friends, though they have invited him to join them, he politely declined for despite his nap on the train, he still feels like he needs the extra energy to wake up tomorrow early in the morning.

He followed the crowds of Gryffindor students making their way to the entrance of Gryffindor tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash" said one of the students in front of him, and he made a mental note to remember that.

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which he walked pass. "Huh, neat." Adrien said to himself.

He can hear the calming sound of crackling fire that warmed the common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. The Head boy ushered him to the boy's dormitory, leading him to a deep crimson four-poster bed with his trunk at the foot of it. He thanked the head boy for all the assistance, learning that his name is Arthur Cobblepot, before he excuses himself and left Adrien alone in the room.

Adrien folded the white cane into four sections and put it on the nightstand along with his sunglasses, before he dropped himself onto the soft mattress. And he just lay there, feeling as ecstatic as he hasn't been in years. His first year in an actual school and it's just happened to be the year when the Triwizard Tournament is held again.

His eyes are getting heavier and heavier, and he inevitably drifted to sleep, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. And thus, his first night at Hogwarts ends.

* * *

 **Please leave a review on what do you think about this chapter.**

 **Also, I'm going to say beforehand (in case you haven't figured it out), this will be an OC centric story (though there will be some parts that are centered on canon character, but it's mainly OC centric). So if you don't like that kind of fanfic, maybe this is just not your cup of tea.**

 **Bye for now.**

 **p.s. I know that this fandom has a ton of fanfic uploaded every minute, so I'm wondering when is generally the best time to upload a story, when the traffic will be most crowded. If you can help me out I will really appreciate it, thx.**


End file.
